rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy
Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy is set right after the effents that occured in Resident Evil. After surviving the horror from the Spencer Mansion, Jill rides home in her helicopter, but something disasterous happens. A cyclone is unravelling and Barry falls out of the helicopter. Jill must decide to go back through the horror for the life of her fellow comrade. As Jill continues her story, she must now go back into the danger which has been thrusted upon her. As you fill in the event gaps between Resident Evil 1 and Resident Evil 3 you will discover more than you ever knew about Umbrella and the conspiracy they had played to cover up any evidence that a plague destroyed the city. Traitors Revealed. Heroes Uncovered. Story Loopholes Pursued. Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy. Characters Jill Valentine http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Characters/Jill.png Chris Redfield http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Characters/Chris.png Rebecca Whatchamacallit http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Characters/Rebecca.png Wesker Doesheevenhavealastname http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Characters/Wesker.png Barry OMFGWHATSHISLASTNAME http://i10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Characters/Barry.png Subsequent appearances Jill Valentine Brief Cameo in Epic: The Genesis Project Battle Arena Locations The geography of the fictional world... Gameplay Any cool features or puzzles? Graphics Christophomicus For installing and teaching me the ways of RPG Maker. Beta-Testers Beta Testing Crew: - M2k (RMDB) - Spike_Spiegel (RMDB) - Christophomicus (RMDB) - Team Orange (GamingW) - Jawa Podracer (RMDB) - DJFrank (RMDB) - Devin (RMDB) - Redsith (RMDB) - GoldenGuy (RMDB) - Schwagles Bagels (RMDB) - Sapsuker (RMDB) - Unholy Paladin (Friend) - RemyleBeau (RMDB) - Dark Necrid (RMDB) - Joe5Now (RMDB) - JoshAP2007 (RMDB) - Raydin (RMDB) - Now_Loading (EG) - DarkClownNizzo (RMDB) - MistaChicken (RMDB) - Gixugif (RMDB) - Cloud Strife (EG) - Monkeydog (EG) - Cyberian (EG) - King of Games (EG) Music RESIDENT EVIL: UMBRELLA'S CONSPIRACY SOUNDTRACK - NOT COMPLETE Bah, I had this idea ages ago. I think it would be cool to release a full mp3 soundtrack like all other Resident Evil games. I really don't expect anyone to download it, but It's just a habbit that I should get into with releasing later games. Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy OST 01 - Title Screen (RE2 - second Maliformation of G) 02 - Prologue (Re0 Prologue) 03 - Sewer (XD Forgot) 04 - Forest (RE1 Chemical lab) 05 - Mansion (RE2 Police Station) 06 - Graveyard (XD Forgot) 07 - Rebecca, The bitch (XD Forgot) 08 - Moonlight Sontana (RE1 - Moonlight Sontana) 09 - Save Room (XD Forgot) 10 - Safe Zone (XD Forgot) 11 - Storage Room (XD Forgot) 12 - Libary (XD Forgot) 13 - Courtyard (XD Forgot) 14 - We're Almost There! (XD Forgot) 15 - Gameover. (RE4 - Gameover) 16 - Theme Song. (RE:DA "Rize - Gunshot") 17 - Disclaimer (Final Fantasy X-2) - Will update this greatly later. Reception Apparently, for the first game made by me, bloody awesome. Title and release information Has anything been released? When where what, give us the info!! See also Related subjects External links Current Official Site: MonkeyPro - Resident Evil: Umbrella's Conspiracy Screenshots: http://s10.photobucket.com/albums/a117/DirtyDerek/REUC%20Screenshots/ Category: RM2K Projects Category: RM2K3 Projects Category: RMXP Projects